Pulse Doppler radar detects a target in the presence of background clutter by the Doppler frequency offset induced by its radial velocity. This is accomplished by sending short bursts of microwave or radio frequency (RF) signals and collecting the echoes received. The ensemble of received signals is processed using fast Fourier Transforms (FFT). This process determines the frequency domain of the signals in those pulses. The process separates a moving target from higher amplitude stationary clutter in the frequency domain. This provides the system designer with a reasonable probability of detection in a clutter environment.